Elevator
by squeekymattress13
Summary: what happens after the elevator kiss in the first episode...well I'm about to tell you.


Disclaimer: do not own Gravitation or any of the characters

He pushed me up against the elevator wall and kissed me. I realized someone FINALLY found a way to shut me up. I was of course only thinking this in a teeny tiny part of my brain. Who could think when the famous Eiri Yuki had them pinned against a wall kissing them like if he didn't he wouldn't survive. As the elevator moves up floors I realize we are getting closer and closer to his home. I am suddenly nervous. When we get there will he remember who I am and how much he hates me and will he still want me when he remembers? Or maybe he won't remember at all and in the morning he'll hate me even more.

Suddenly the doors open and he pulls away from me. I look him in the eyes and to my surprise I see lust. As the doors start to slide shut again he puts his hand in the door. He grabs my wrist and pulls me out the doors. We get to his door and he fumbles in his pocket for the key. Finally he gets the door open and pulls me in. As soon as we are in the door and it's closed he pushes me up against it. He looks me in the eyes and suddenly kisses me. He licks my bottom lip asking for permission. I open my mouth and his tongue slides in and suddenly we are fighting for dominance. I have no chance against him, his will is so much stronger than mine. He pulls away for a moment and pulls my shirt off, then removes his own. He takes me by the wrist again and pulls me into his room. There he pushes the door closed.

He again pushed me against a door this time kissing me more forcefully shoving his tongue in and out of my mouth in a familiar motion. He puts his hands on my chest and runs them up and down until he feels one of my nipples and starts to play with it. His other hand goes to the button of my pants. He unbuttons and unzips my pants and I finally let out a moan deep in my throat. He seemed to like that because he suddenly became even more forceful shoving his hand deep into my pants and taking me in his hand. I feel the cold air on me and realize he pulled down my pants and underwear. He stops kissing me to kneel down and untie my shoes. He takes them off and makes me step out of my pants and underwear. He looks up at me from his kneeling position. Suddenly he leans forward and licks my penis. I moan harshly and he takes this as encouragement. He leans forward again all the while looking up at my lust filled face. This time he takes all of me into his mouth. It seems he has more experience at this than he originally admitted because it was causing me unimaginable pleasure.

Just as I was about to come he pulls away and stands up. He backs away slowly unbuttons his pants and even more slowly unzips his pants. By this point I'm shaking with desire and anticipation. Slowly he pulls his pants down leaving his heart boxers on. He comes back to me and all the sudden I am airborne as he carries me to the bed. We fall to the bed him on top. I feel the fabric of his boxers against my thighs, it makes me unbearably hot. He moves away from me for moments and I feel bereft. He comes back on top of me again and I feel better as I realize he was removing his boxers. I feel his bare skin against mine. I don't know how much longer I can stand this torture. Suddenly I feel his fingers against my mouth pushing their way in. I get the message and wet them with my tongue. After making them sufficiently wet he takes them out of my mouth and moves them around to my hole. He slowly inserts one finger.

It burns a little as he moves in around stretching me. Suddenly he moved it out a little and puts the other in with the first. This burns and I let out a small whine. He ignores my noise of pain and keeps moving them around and scissoring his fingers. A few moments later when he thinks I'm ready he reaches out and turns me on my stomach. I feel the head of his penis at my entrance as he slowly pushes himself in. I feel as though I'm being ripped apart. I whimper in pain he pays no attention and keeps taking his own pleasure in me. He's all the way in now. He pauses and waits for me to adjust, then refusing to wait any longer even though it still hurts he pounds in and out of me. Suddenly he hits something that gives me unbelievable pleasure and I cry out as I come all over his bed. My hole clench around him and he cries out as he comes inside of me. After a few minutes he pulls out of me.

He says "You're cleaning that up Shuichi, then get the fuck out."

Please tell me what you think. thanks a bunch :D


End file.
